This invention pertains to an appliance for linear bodies such as guy-wires, cables, conductors and the like. The appliance is placed in enclosing engagement on the linear body so as to indicate the presence of the linear body and to isolate the same from its immediate surroundings. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved appliance which cannot be removed from the linear body by hand without the use of additional tools.
Tubular guard members which are adapted to be placed over a suspended linear body are known to the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,346 issued to Williams et al shows an elongated tubular guard having an integral helix which surrounds and engages the linear body to hold the guard member in place. One of the negative aspects of the integral helix guard member, however, is that it may be removed from the linear body with relative ease by children or others tampering with the device.